


Seasons

by Burnirotihaari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Mention of abuse, Romance, what did our Sana do this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnirotihaari/pseuds/Burnirotihaari
Summary: Love was a beautiful thing, a feeling that couldn’t be compared to anything else in this universe. So why only give it to one person when you could give it to three? That’s at least what Sana thought her whole life, until Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu accidently met.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :)  
> I saw his Au on Twitter and had to write something about it. Sorry if it isn’t that cheerful and happy go lucky, I just love drama. But I hope you will enjoy it. Let me know. 
> 
> AU: from @hiMoMotamus
> 
> Also I am not that good in English, so I am sorry if I make a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> -Burnirotihaari

** Seasons **   
_Winter, Autumn, Summer and Spring_

_Since her childhood little Sana was told to be afraid of feelings._ _That love was something sinful and should only be practiced with cautiousness._

_Her mom always spooked her little mind with stories about breakups, one night stands and heartbroken feelings._ _That man -even tho Sana quickly discovered that girls are far more interesting in appeal and body shape- only want one thing from her and she shouldn’t fall for it easily._

_And actually she believed it for half her life, probably because her innocent mind didn’t know better. She was young, no experience with love other than from her mom. If she could call that ‘love’._ _Leaving little Sana alone at home almost every night at first and later on not even showing up on regular days. Only raising her with the simplest things to survive, which considers only out of food, water and a warm home. Till one day she completely vanished and never returned._

_Later on Sana would understand through her mom’s diary that she was most definitely struggling with a mental illness. Bringing Sana’s unknown father into the picture, that left her when Sana’s mom got pregnant, also explained her hatred towards love and all those things she told Sana._

_However Sana very quickly grew out of that state._

_She disagreed with her mom on so many topics. Considering that she wasn’t afraid of love, she very much welcomed it. She enjoyed it. The feeling of being needed, the feeling of needing someone else. It pleased her. It was almost like a game, like her mother once told. And this was probably also the reason why she saw it in another light._

_Love was such a wonderful feeling, it was great._

_So why should her love only be bound to one out of over 7 billion people on this earth? Sana was a lot of things, but selfishness wasn’t part of it._

_However her situation would change quicker then she thought._

_With three girls that turned not only her head but also her mind upside down._

**______**

The season she compared Momo to had always been _winter_.

Sana could easily say that came from their first meeting, which was in a very cold winter day. But that would be far too easy.

The young Japanese was the first to interrupt Sana’s carefree lifestyle. Sana was maybe eighteen? Or nineteen? Who knows, the only thing she had in her head at that age was taking over the world. Not literally, but you get it. She was young, bold, beautiful and free.

Whatever made her decide to leave her home country and travel alone towards a foreign place, she didn’t know the tiniest bit off, would be very thanked on later. Because the first thing she witnessed upon the airport, waiting for the plane to arrive that would fly her far away from every memory she had in this country, was a young girl that looked extremely nervous. And this instantly activated Sana’s inquisitiveness.

“What if I don’t make it?” Her voice was soft, almost cracking in between her sentence as her expression quite supported it very well.

Eyes focused drastically on two people. Pouting, thick, red lips and eyebrows that, squeezed together, made her look tinier then she was. One of those two other people reached out towards her, patting her shiny blond hair and messed it up slightly. It was a grown man, probably her father in the way he acted towards her. Sana hoped at least.

“Come on, you are grown enough Momo. That’s your dream isn’t it? Now or never.”

Momo. A pretty name, Sana thought at that moment. She hasn’t heard a name like this ever. But it was cute, a little peach standing there, resembling the fruit with every aspect of her appearance.

“Your dad is right. You can always call us if you don’t feel like you want to continue, but you at least have to try or you never know.” The other person added, moving forward to place a small kiss on said girls forehead.

A weird feeling made its way through Sana’s body. Slightly burning but also full of energy that traveled along her veins. At this moment she didn’t knew what it was about, never thinking that jealousy could go as far as towards the loved ones parents. Or maybe Sana was just weird in her head, yeah probably that.

However the moment Momo moved she forgot it as soon as it came, overwhelmed by something else. Something she had never felt in her entire life. Not with her mom, not with her constant dates and late night toys. But right now she didn’t know if she liked it. The young girl moved in a favored way so that Sana got a better and more specific look at her. She was starstrucked. That girl was cuter then her beloved Shiba plushie. Her cheeks turned slightly red revealing her eyelids that supported big round eyes. If Sana should compare her to something it would always be the little cartoon girl Boo from Monster Inc.

Through Sana’s complete frozen stare and diminished traveling into her fantasy world however she completely oversaw that Momo’s red cheeks were caused by none other than herself. That girl stared directly at her. Momo’s eyes fixed on her, not leaving the view she got in quickly pulled her parents attention towards it as well.

“Hello, dear. Can we help you?” The woman’s voice sounded nice, friendly, inviting almost. Something Sana had never heard from her mom, well sometimes when she was drunk and emotional, but that didn’t count.

Sana shook her head quickly, trying to get out of her mind and bowed embarrassed as she felt her own cheeks growing a different color. While looking up their gaze was still faced on her. Shit, now she had to talk or it really would be awkward. A small slap on both her cheeks, caused through her hand palms and she finally could talk again.

“I am sorry. This is my first time flying on a plane so I was kinda nervous and searched for something to distract me.” Wow, way to go Sana, that sounded like out of Harry Potter with only the disagreement that it was a plane instead of a train.

“Oh, our daughter is nervous as well. She is flying to Korea for the first time. Where are you heading to?” Damn, why was this woman so nice? Her mom would have never sounded so friendly towards strangers, even if it was a young girl like Sana.

“Oh, that’s where I am going to as well.” Sana revealed, finally getting her usual self esteem together again and walked closer to them. She wasn’t even sure how it worked out at last anymore.

But there she was a few months later, going in and out of Momo’s flat and calling her ‘girlfriend’.

Still wondering why she compared her to winter then?

Well because Momo was as cold as this season. Her shy and uncomfortable aura vanished quickly as she got to know Sana more and more. But one thing never changed. While Sana loved receiving and giving affection, Momo only did the latter. She could big spoon Sana all night long but did the younger dare to do the same she would outrage and avoid her love. But Sana never complained, because after all Momo was what she needed in her life. The _love_ she longed for so much.

“You gonna go again?” The black haired woman asked from the kitchenette, probably making food the third time this day.

Sana only hummed and walked toward the said woman. Momo was wearing nothing more than her pajama and an apron in the color pink. Just like she loved it, pink always being her favorite. But Sana didn’t complain, not when her girlfriend looked so adorable in that color. Lost in her thoughts she moved a bit more and hugged the smaller girl from behind. Receiving not only a flinch but also a shrug to get her off. Ah, right…Momo.

“You are so clingy lately, is everything ok?” Her eyes shined like the universe, it was easy to get lost in them, especially for Sana. But her question was what pulled her back.

Should she reveal her tiny secret?

Or was it better kept away from her innocent mind?

After all Momo was nothing more than a cute honeybee with a few tantrums, which made her even sweeter. So the younger just shook her head.

“No, everything’s fine. I am gonna go home for a few days, should I get you anything when I am back?” It was hard to lie into Momo’s face, but what else should she do? Momo smiled lovely and just shook her head as well. Tiptoeing a bit to give Sana a kiss on her lips, freeing her peachy sent that would spin in Sana’s mind for a very long time.

“Nope, have fun home, bubba.” Sana frowned at that answer. She had long ago given up figuring out what the hell a bubba was. But Momo’s proud and lovely smile whenever she was able to call Sana that made it up. Maybe that was just Sana’s nickname for her cause ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honey’ was to mainstream.

One last kiss and both parted their ways. Momo staying behind, thinking her girlfriend just had a good time home.

And Sana knowing very well what she did.

**______**

_“Love is precious and dangerous at once. It’s like a game you have to win to fully understand it” An old woman said while lying on the couch. Her little daughter between her arms, hugging her tightly as the last bottle of Vodka next to their table went empty._

_The little girl looked at her with so much confusion but also admiration. Whatever she was admiring was something Sana would never remember now, but back then she just thought her mom was wise and knew everything about anything. So she listened carefully._

_“Promise me you will be the winning person at the end, don’t lose. You have to always make the best out of it, see yourself first before all others and be careful.”_

_Right now little Sana didn’t understand any of that. Just like so many times having no clue what came out of her mother’s mouth other than a stinging smell of alcohol. But if she would ever meet her mother again in her life, she could say one thing proudly._

_She won._

_At least that is what Sana thought she was doing right now._

_Because she not only had a lovely Japanese woman cooking at home, waiting for her all the time, but also someone else._

**______**

She lived over three years in Korea now, learning the language pretty well and getting along with everyone. And the bonus point was that she had to pay for almost nothing.

She had no home that she paid rent to and also not really a job besides helping at some places here and there for payment. A pretty weird and problematic way to live in a country so focused on money.

But Sana knew how it worked. She either lived at Momo’s place or two specific others.

She couldn’t quite remember what her first thought was while witnessing the tall and gorgeous woman in front of her.

But she knew very well how pretty her appearance was as she turned around. Orange like hair flying almost in the air, colorful leaves falling next to her as the tree behind her was chased by the wind. For a second Sana thought she was brought back into a movie again, definitely not Harry Potter this time.

However those colorful leaves were probably the reason why she always saw Tzuyu as the resemblance of _autumn_.

Not only was she beautiful and diverse as this season but also was she the complete opposite of Momo. Maybe that was the reason Sana couldn’t hold back and began to try her moves. Sana was always confident with her words. She knew what to say for others to fall completely. Like her mother called it, she was good at this game.

So why was her confidence suddenly put under the ground when she stood right next to such a beautiful human being?

Maybe because up close she was even prettier than the young woman thought before. But despite her sudden hesitation she wasn’t able to chicken out anymore. Not when her eyes met and kept on staring without any words leaving both mouths. The seconds passing behind them felt like minutes or even hours, failing to help either of them quit their stare contest. Until a small girl next to Tzuyu appeared and looked at her confused.

“You know, sis.” Tzuyu began to talk, a voice even prettier than her visuals, explaining for Sana that this girl was her little sister.

“When you meet a bad person in your life…” She continued, pointing with both hands towards Sana. “You just need to walk away.”

With that as her finishing show off, she turned around and walked together with her sister away. For a second Sana wasn’t able to respond, letting her brain work hard to understand what just happened.

Until she finally got it.

Did that woman really just call her a bad person?

Without knowing her and just staring into her eyes?

Sana couldn’t let that go, not when it sounded way too familiar to her mother’s words. Not everyone was bad, what the hell was this woman thinking?! So without more thoughts she followed her, almost running after the fleeing girl and her sister.

Yeah, Sana didn’t thought it through on how she looked right now. Running after a stranger while yelling at her to wait wasn’t maybe the best idea she ever had. But who should have known that such a pretty woman was able to be so strong. While Sana still followed them, Tzuyu had enough of her. Not only was she scaring her sister, but also herself.

Without any warning for the older she turned again. While turning however she didn’t circulated Sana’s speed as she ran after them. So Tzuyu’s arm, which she wanted to point at the woman with, hit her right in the face.

A painful scream echoed through the park, luckily not many people were around at that time so the embarrassment was washed up quickly. Sana had many weird first dates with girls, but this was definitely something else. Who would have thought that being hurt would benefit her so hard?

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you ok?” The tall woman asked, her eyes widen in shock and full of worry. And Sana being Sana was only able to reply with one thing.

“Damn, you definitely know how to knock me out, wanna go on a date?” Honestly, thinking about it now, Sana couldn’t have used a worse pick up line, but surprisingly it worked.

That’s why this gorgeous and beautiful woman sat in front of her in a restaurant.

“So I was thinking about going to this art school. You know, to improve a bit. Maybe I can get a better job that way.” Tzuyu said while sticking a bit of that fish meal they had in her mouth. Sana couldn’t hear her at all, just mesmerized by her mouth movements. _Maybe it would have been better to listen, that could have prevented what was about to come._

But Sana just didn’t and Tzuyu obviously noticed. The other girl could just chuckle a little at her air brain, but exactly that was what Tzuyu loved so much about her. At least that’s what she told Sana. Sana would never admit it, but sometimes, when she lied on one of their beds at night she thought about one specific thing. She knew her love for them was true, for each of them, but did they feel the same? Or was her mom right after all?

_“Love is just a game, don’t fall for it!”_

“Oh shut up, mom!” Sana yelled unintentional louder then she wanted to be, earning a very shocked and confused Tzuyu in front of her.

“ _Mom_? You know I am not into that, love.” Sana’s head turned instantly red.

Not only because of the very specific way of kinks while having sex, but also because of her nickname for Sana. Momo’s nickname was adorable cause her cheerful and bright eyes was what made Sana love it but Tzuyu’s name for her was just different. Love. It was so simple yet so meaningful. Her mom was definitely wrong. Love does exist, and Tzuyu was one of her lovers. Right?

“I-Is it ok when I don’t sleep at your place tonight? I forgot I have…things to do.” Sana asked carefully. Sure she was the winner of all those games in love, but she still had to be careful not to ruin it. Just cause she thinks love can be for more than one person doesn’t mean her loved ones think the same. However Tzuyu’s face made her heart instantly drop. She looked sad.

“Oh really? I was kinda looking forward to it. We haven’t seen each other for a week.”

A damn it. Sometimes Sana mixed her girlfriend’s personalities up. If she had said something like this to Momo the older would just shrug at her. Clearly as hurt as Tzuyu but never showing it towards her, Tzuyu however wasn’t some to hide it. She let Sana know if she wasn’t pleased with something the older said.

So Sana laid her chopstick next to her, reaching towards the young woman with her hand and caressed her cheeks softly. Causing Tzuyu to slightly close one of her eyes, making her look even cuter then before.

“I’ll make it up to you, _promise_.” Sana said and with that Tzuyu only nodded, knowing she couldn’t change Sana’s mind but rather want to just enjoy their date they had just now.

**_____**

_“They will lure you in with stupid promises. Never accept them, they will always break them!”_

_Little Sana wasn’t aware what time it was already. Definitely far after her bedtime, but with her mother screaming and yelling like this there was no sleep for her either way. How many days would that make without sleep for her? Well Sana stopped counting when she reached the number she learned last._

_Suddenly she felt her mother’s hand gently wrapping around her tiny head and caressing her slightly pink cheeks. If Sana had to say one good thing about her mother then it was, despite her obvious mental abuse against her daughter, she never hurt her physically._

_She was always gentle, as if she knew how vulnerable a human could be, especially a little child like Sana. But noneless, she didn’t stop lecturing her. Her mother slightly pulled her head up, forcing Sana to stare at her mother. Flushed cheeks, eyes red and unfocused, tears and alcohol showing their effect._

_“Don’t let those promises fool you Sana. You are too innocent and pure, you can’t fall for it.”_

**_______**

Sometimes Sana’s mind would make her imagine how her mother would react to seeing her now. She won the game in love, playing around with it, but at the same time she became everything her mother despised so much. She toyed around with feelings, was making promises and gave her love away to nothing.

Or was she?

For a long time Sana struggled to know as she was together with both Momo and Tzuyu.

But a new girl entering her life in the middle of summer would make her realize one important thing. She was loved as well. Sana heard people talk about winter depression, a common word for Sana, but she never heard of the term summertime saddens.

No not the song…well ok maybe that song made her think about it further, but she never experienced it herself. Until one exact time in summer.

When she met Dahyun, the girl that literally was like a summer day with sunshine and rainbows. Despite not knowing what she truly felt when meeting Momo or what her thoughts were upon witnessing Tzuyu, she remembered very well what her feelings told on the day she saw Dahyun for the first time.

Because there was none.

Sana never felt so lost and alone in her life, and that was quite a surprise on how her life used to be. But on that day she really had no reason to keep going.

She had fucked up for the first time, confusing Momo and Tzuyu’s situation with one another and accidently breaking plans with both of them. Sure she could just call one and think of an excuse but it would risk growing their suspicions. She could just stay at an hotel, ok scratch that no hotel would take her without money.

The thought of just hooking up with someone that night vanished quickly as she never had a one night stand after meeting Momo and afterwards Tzuyu. It felt like cheating for her, even tho she cheated on both girls with one another regardless, but you get what she meant. So there she was, not knowing what to do, when the sunny summer day suddenly turned into a very stormy rainy night. Mother would definitely be disappointed right now, Sana was losing the game.

_“Be careful that you don’t end up alone on the street.”_

Great, couldn’t her mother explained it a bit more specific in that topic, it could have avoided her ass getting wet from the rainy ground right now. Sana was truly lost, she didn’t know what to do. Her clothes getting wet and cold through the rain and her hair already drained with water.

This day couldn’t get more fucked up.

Sana wished she had never thought that. In exact that moment a car passed by and drove into a puddle, throwing every little bit of liquid inside towards Sana.

“Fuck my life.” Was the only low whisper Sana could release as her eyes felt tired and the only thing that held her up were her hands supporting that heavy head. Maybe she deserved all those tiny drops landing on her wet hair and traveling down her cheek.

However those thoughts vanished quickly as something suddenly stopped. She wasn’t able to feel the rainy drops anymore. And while looking up with confusion written on her face she figured out why.

A girl with light brown hair, almost identical with Sana’s, was holding up an umbrella to cover Sana. But the thing she remembered best till now was her face. Dahyun’s iconic and unreplicable smile. At that moment Sana knew which season to associate Dahyun with. That smile made every dark and cold thought disappear and only lead sunshine and happiness in Sana’s eyes.

_Summer_ never felt that warm for Sana ever again.

“And that’s why I will try to go to this academy for art.” Dahyun finished her sentence and looked at Sana with bright and cheerful eyes. God Sana would love to grab her face right now and smash her lips onto Dahyun’s. But that could turn this situation in a very unpleasant one.

“I think Sana spaced out again.” A rough sound echoed and made this whole table chuckle with laughter.

Right, Dahyun still lived with her parents. So whenever Sana spent her days with the young Korean, she also included her parents. But Dahyun’s father and mother had such a nice and friendly appearance that Sana never mind. It almost felt like family.

“Did you even listen?” Dahyun asked again, this time a bit upset as her crossed arms and pouting lips revealed. Sana giggled nervous and scratched the backside of her head. She definitely did not.

“I am going to attend a new academy.” Dahyun explained, getting Sana’s embarrassed expression into a frowning one.

“Didn’t you already attend like two academies?” Sana asked perplex, she knew Dahyun liked studying, but that much?

“I will be able to have a better degree from that one, maybe then I can finally do what I want.” Ah right, Dahyun wanted to become a famous artist. But it was not as easy as it sounds in Korea. She had to know and do a lot, so maybe that would really get her girlfriend closer to that goal.

“How about you join Dahyun? I heard they still have a few seats available, maybe it is something for you too.” Dahyun’s mom offered cheerful, showing quite literally where Dahyun got her energy from. Before Sana could deny the offer Dahyun’s eyes already began to sparkle.

“Oh my god, that would be so cool!” She almost jumped up from her chair, knocking on the table so that Dahyun’s dad had to hold it still not to let it fall over.

“I don’t know…” Sana whispered, uneasy with her offer.

“Don’t worry about the money, we can pay if you want. You make our Dahyun so happy we already think about you as family so it will be alright.”

Well, who could turn down such an offer?

Definitely not Sana.

The older couldn’t quite recall seeing Dahyun that happy before. Leaving their first date out of it cause Dahyun said she made a whole fool out of herself even if Sana enjoyed it. She wasn’t even able to sit on her bed quietly, hopping around and wrapping the blanked onto her body. Almost falling from the bed in the process as well, luckily Sana was there to hold her up.

“Dahyun, calm down.” Sana said while giggling at her hyperactive girlfriend.

“How can I calm down? That will be sooo cool, you and me together in class.” Dahyun paused her excitement to stare at Sana with a sudden seriousness.

“But don’t talk too much with me, I am a very honorful student, we have to learn hard.” And back to cheerful. “But damn, it’s gonna be so fun-“

Dahyun wasn’t able to finish as her words got cut off by Sana’s thick and tasty lips. It took them a while to finally part, but the gasp for air was a bit stronger then the lust building in both bodies.

“You are so cute when you are excited.” Sana revealed as she finally parted to let Dahyun stare with a questionable look for what that kiss was right now.

“You are cuter tho. Oh and you have to go alone at the first day, I will have to buy a few things before that morning. Hope that’s ok for you, babe. ” Dahyun explained but it wasn’t something new for Sana.

The girl always had something to do in the morning. Either was it cooking, going early shopping or whatever. She would never want to know what happened if Momo and Dahyun lived together. The older would freak out immediately if someone made noises earlier then 11 p.m.

But it was stupid to think about it, as it will never happen, right?

Well maybe Sana should have listened to her mind when the name of this academy kinda seemed familiar. Because this wasn’t the first time she heard it.

She already heard it _twice_.

**_________**

Being excited was definitely the lowest way to describe Dahyun’s excitement now. Sure she was always cheerful and happy when new things happened, but this time she would experience this whole school with something even better.

Her girlfriend.

That would be an amazing adventure for sure. Finally she wasn’t the lonely one in class anymore, she had the most beautiful and loveliest girl she ever met on her side.

Nothing could compare to that.

Ok, where the hell did that girl come from?

Dahyun asked herself when she just entered the door and in front of their class, where only the teacher where usually allowed to come in, a tall woman entered. Her hair was slightly orange and her figure was basically perfect to say it simple. And for the reason that they both were the first ones here, Dahyun assumed that she must be a good student too. And good students could also mean good friends. So why not try?

“Hey, I am Dahyun!” The smaller woman began cheerfully and walked closer towards the other.

“Hi, my name is Tzuyu.” Came her answer, she sounded like a foreigner, so maybe that was the reason she just entered from the front.

“That door is usually only for teachers.” Dahyun said with a smile.

Tzuyu looked back and forth trying to understand what she meant till she finally nodded slightly embarrassed. She didn’t know how to keep this conversation going. Tzuyu was never good at stuff like this. Sana was the one who talked none stop all the time, not her. Wait, they are at a school, of course she knew what to say.

“Did you do your homework?” Tzuyu asked with a small smile, being slightly proud of herself to find a way to communicate. Until she noticed one thing.

“Homework? Isn’t it the first day of school?”

Ok seriously, fuck human communication.

If she could, Tzuyu would rather just stay at home with Sana, introverts for life! But this wasn’t the case, living meant needing money and needing money meant having good grates to get a good job. That’s basically life. It is what it is. She had to make something out of herself.

Also because she thought about proposing to Sana for a long time now. And that meant she needed a very expensive ring, showing Sana how much she meant to her. At least that what Tzuyu always thought she had to give Sana, as a response for all the happiness she brought.

“Is this also your first day here?” The shorter girl asked and broke Tzuyu out of her fantasy world for a moment. She simply nodded.

“Mines as well, but my girlfriend will come too, she should be here soon.” Dahyun revealed, not knowing if it was a good idea to instantly announce she was lesbian, but who cares. Tzuyu’s eyes widened, but not in shock, more in sparkle and cheerfulness. Finally they had something to talk about.

“I also have a girlfriend, she is very busy tho since a few weeks.”

“Oh that sucks.”

“We will get passed it. Actually I want to propose to her.” Tzuyu’s cheeks slowly flushed red as she said it out loud. True, she wanted to do that for a while now, but saying it was something new for her. Dahyun however smiled at her brightly.

“Wow, that sounds amazing. I bet you two love each other very much.” Dahyun began to awe her words and only revealed a few whispers. Supporting her head on her hands and completely falling for Tzuyu’s cute stories she told of Sana. Never using her name.

But before they could continue their talk something interrupted. Another student was walking in. Again on the door that was clearly for teachers. Dahyun could feel her blood starting to boil.

Did no one here knew basic behavior?

But as soon as this anger crossed her body it vanished. The girl that entered let both girls instantly shut up. Her hair was blond, lighter than Tzuyu’s and braided into two pigtails. She held tightly onto a small red bag and entered their room with a slight bow. She looked incredible cute.

“Hi!” Dahyun was the first to greet the new girl, she was always one to start conversations first and meeting new friends was the best thing she could achieve in this academy besides their degree. But even after Tzuyu copied Dahyun and greeted as well, the girl just bowed again while slowly walking to her place.

“Your hair is cute.” Tzuyu added, mesmerized by her unique color and adorableness.

“T-Thank you.” Finally the girl revealed her first words and also her voice with it. She sounded even cuter then Dahyun had imagined. But with the way her answer was slightly stuttered and very low they figured she must be a shy person.

As she sat down a small cub with something inside was placed on her desk, getting Dahyun’s attention immediately. She already attended two academy’s, she knew their rules. She knew what was allowed and what not. And placing a drink on the table was definitely a no go.

“We are actually not allowed to have drinks in class.” She said as friendly as she couldn’t, trying not to offend the new girl. Or maybe more to not scare her away, yeah that probably more realistic.

“O-Oh really? I didn’t know…that.” She answered with her head low, fixing her round glasses in an attempt to not show her red cheeks. Damn she was freaking cute! Dahyun wasn’t able to say any more negative things, she had to be her friend.

Instantly she sat straight on her chair, leading her hand towards the new girl with the goal to shake hands.

“I am Dahyun, let’s be friends.”

“I am Tzuyu.” Tzuyu added, also wanting to be part of the conversation.

“I-I am Momo.” The shy girl said but instead of shaking Dahyun’s hand she just stared at it and slowly shook her head.

“This is very awkward right now.” Dahyun remarked, thinking that Momo maybe didn’t saw her hand or some. But after that Momo stared directly at Dahyun’s outstretched arm.

“Sorry… but I don’t like other approaching me first.”

What.

The.

Fuck.

Dahyun was at loss of words. All the cute and adorable thoughts she had about Momo vanished immediately. She didn’t like her. Quickly she pulled her hand back, revealing a snappish hiss while showing her teeth angrily.

Ok, Momo will not be friends with her, noted.

Tzuyu had watched this entire scenario and wasn’t quite sure what to do. She began to like Dahyun, but this other girl just seemed to shy and quite to agree on Dahyun’s terms. Maybe they would become friends if they find something in common.

And, oh boy, Tzuyu wasn’t prepared that they definitely had something in common. But if this would turn them into friends?

Well… Just in that seconds the door opened again, getting Dahyun’s full anger as someone used the front door again. But instead of raging out all her anger dropped and happiness graced her face. Momo and Tzuyu followed with their view and soon turned from a little surprise into a happy expression as well.

Sana just entered the room.

“Hi, love.”

“Morning, babe.”

“Hey, bubba.”

Eh?!

“Wait, what did you call my girlfriend right now?” Dahyun asked as the first one. Instantly Momo and Tzuyu turned towards her, confusion written on their faces.

“Eh…that’s Sana, she is my girlfriend.” Momo protested baffled.

Followed by Tzuyu confused frown.

And in that second they turned back to Sana. The new entered girl still had one hand on the door knob, not able to move as the worst case this world could ever do to her became real. All three of her girlfriends just sat next to each other, confused as they all called her their girlfriend.

“Sana?” Tzuyu spoke up, frowning even more as Sana was frozen on spot.

Ok, life couldn’t get any worse, could it? Damn, Sana did you already forgot? Never ask something like that!

“Oh some students are early? That’s great, I am your teacher Miss Park….Sana?” Sana moved for the first time, even it was only her eye that slightly peeked to the right, but at least she did something.

And that pushed her over the edge.

The person who just entered and revealed to be their teacher was no one else then Jihyo.

Alright, good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite-

**________**

_“You know what’s the worst thing when you love someone? They will one day get tired of you and just leave. As if you never meant anything to them, as if you didn’t exist.” Sana’s mom rambled again, having one bottle of vodka in her hand and the other towards her together face. Showing her index finger to lecture Sana with her words that the little child still didn’t understood._

_“It’s like one day everything is fine and perfect and the other you are just dumped, thrown out, worthless.” She continued, using her hands to gesture randomly into the air, clearly showing how alcohol made its way into her brain._

_“Listen Sana.” She stopped, placing the bottle on the ground and squeezed her daughter’s cheeks with both her hands. Forcing her, like so many times, to directly stare at her delusional eyes. Maybe that will later on be the reason why Sana doesn’t like to be around drunk people and avoids any contact with alcohol._

_“I only want the best for you. So you must avoid falling in love. Love is the worst feeling that you could ever develop.”_

_Kinda fucked up to tell something like this to an eight year old child that doesn’t even know what motherly love was._

_But Sana wasn’t complaining about it in the future anymore, she read her mom’s dairy. It explained it all. She was just broken._

_Sana wouldn’t make the same mistake…right?_

**_______**

“Wait, so you got together before she even went to Korea? In winter?” A voice, filled with anger, asked and disturbed Sana’s precious sleep.

“Yes…I can’t believe that. She just played with us…” Another voice, calmer, lower, sadder. Almost broken.

“That bitch!” Ok, that was clearly a voice she remembered instantly. Tzuyu shouldn’t say curse words, not ever…not unless they are in bed.

Immediately the girl, laying in bed, opened her eyes and sat up in high speed. Which wasn’t such a good idea on how her head began to pulse. Quickly her hand was guided to her head, groaning loudly as her pain still remained.

The only thing this action did for Sana was giving three pair of eyes a reason to stare at her. Her lovely Momo, her beloved Tzuyu and her loved Dahyun. But instead of their beautiful smiles that always brightened Sana’s day, they showed something else. Something Sana had never seen. Each of them looked at her with nothing more than disgust and anger.

_“You can never lose in the game of love.”_ Her mother’s words echoed in her mind. Maybe now she understood what she truly meant with that. Because she never felt so scared in her entire life, not even when her mother didn’t return.

“Explain!” Was the first word she got from Tzuyu. No hint of her sweet voice or her forgiving nature. She was angry.

“I-“ Sana began but wasn’t able to form any kind of sentence in her head that would turn this situation upside down. For the first time she was speechless. She had no excuse, no way out of this without lying to them and by now it would be far too late to lie. Especially when all three were in the same room. So Dahyun took control.

“Is it true? Are we all your girlfriends?” She asked, the same anger in her voice as Tzuyu. The only one who stood there silent was Momo by now, but even her usual cute and adorable eyes began to shine in disgust.

Sana fucked up.

She nodded.

And after her nod, the next thing she felt, before she could even talk, was pain. Her right cheek began to pulse even harder than her head, letting pain travel through her body as it began to burn. She knew it would leave a mark, but that was the least problem she had right now.

“Fuck you!” Those words pained even more than her cheek that just got in contact with Momo’s hand.

The older girl never used such words, she never used violence. And she never cried in front of her. Slowly one tear drop after another left her eye and rolled down towards the blond’s cheek. It was unbearable for Sana to see her lovely Momo cry, but what made it even more hurtful was that she knew Momo cried because of her. She was the reason Momo cried.

“Momo, I’m so-“

“Don’t you freaking dare say you are sorry!” Momo’s whimpers got suffocated by her anger, letting the older create a tone that sounded dreadful and heartbreaking at once. Momo started to wipe her tears away, ignoring now even the looks from those other two girls. The first time Sana had ever seen Momo get over her shyness, and sadly it had to be for something horrible.

“Y-You…you don’t get to say that now! You lied to me! To all of us! I-I thought you love me…” The longer her sentence were the more heartbreaking it sounded, she wasn’t even able to speak out her last words without sniffing and trying to get her voice out.

“I do love you-“

“So you love us all? Sana that is fucked up and you know that!” This time it was Tzuyu, again using words that Sana never wanted to hear from their youngest.

She should stay pure and innocent like autumn. _But I ruined her, like all of them._ Sana’s thoughts suddenly began to build similarities to her mothers, making the young girl for a few seconds afraid of herself.

But Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu didn’t get any of that, the only thing they understood from Sana’s silence was that it is over, over for all of them. They had heard enough.

“Don’t ever set a foot in my flat!” Momo was the first to storm out, leaving Sana with the will to reach out her arm and grab her, but unable to do as her mind was interrupted by other words as well.

“I don’t want to see you ever again.” Dahyun added, revealing a sadness in her voice that froze the older. Following the blond one outside this room.

And not long after, without saying a single word, Tzuyu followed.

Leaving Sana there alone, ok nope some doctors were still there saying something about headache or similar stuff, but she didn’t care.

Sana was too focused on one thing, on the thing she just lost.

Love.

**_______**

As always Dahyun was the first one to make her step into the classroom.

Utterly focused and prepared for the test Miss Park would torture them with today. Sitting down on her chair she quickly checked her stuff one last time, making sure she truly had everything and was ready for this day. Shortly after the tall and beautiful woman called Tzuyu appeared, like always making her way through the front door. Would they ever learn?

“Again?” Dahyun asked while rolling her eyes. Tzuyu jokingly put her hand on her mouth, faking a shocked expression as she looked back and forth to the door and Dahyun.

“Oh my, I am sorry.”

“You really like to annoy me, do you?”

“That’s the only reason I come to school, oh and Momo’s snacks.” As if her last word could summon the woman, she appeared as well, for the first time not walking through the front door, a welcome surprise, Dahyun had to give her that.

“Did someone say snacks?” Momo appeared and her thoughts already were taking by nothing else then the basic term to food.

“God, you two really like to fuck with me, huh?” Dahyun sighed loudly, but soon after fell into laughter as both women just wiggled their eyebrows in an attempt to show their skills.

Since the time Sana was revealed to just be a fucking bitch a few _weeks_ passed.

And in these weeks, surprisingly, Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu became closer.

Sure at the beginning they just had one thing in common that they could use to talk about. But after a while they really started to enjoy the company of one another. A friendship blooming out of a hurtful memory. Something none of them would have thought about when they first found out Sana was playing with them. Having three girlfriends at once, someone couldn’t be any greedier could they?

But the main thing that brought them closer was also the question where Sana was now. Since that incident the Japanese woman didn’t appear in that academy anymore. In fact she didn’t even appear to any of them anymore. Not in Momo’s flat, not at Tzuyu’s place and also not at Dahyun’s home. She was basically just gone. Not that any of them would care…but it was interesting to build scenarios in their head where she could be.

Maybe fucking someone else now?

Finding new pray that she could play with?

Or back to the family which they found out was only used from her to excuse herself from one of them to another.

Either way they wouldn’t give a fuck what she was doing.

Unless someone else made their entrance. It was unusual for a teacher to appear before every student was there or the school bell began to ring. So Miss Park was already prepared for Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu’s confused expression. But she actually hoped to find only those three.

“Can I talk to you three for a minute?” Miss Park asked, getting first the confused stare out of them only to turn it into an annoyed one.

“We don’t want to talk about Sana if that is what you want.” Momo said while rolling her eyes in annoyance. They figured that Miss Park, or Jihyo how Sana had called her, also had some kind of history with the Japanese flirt. But they never truly wanted to know, not one more of those disgusting happy go lucky stories that they told each other about their life with Sana.

“I think it could help you three a little to understand where Sana was coming from.”

“You want us to feel bad for what Sana did? Sorry but not happening.” Tzuyu shook her head, not believing what Miss Park wanted to do.

“I am not saying that what Sana did was something good, it was awful, I get you all. But maybe this would let you see Sana’s part of this story too.”

“We don’t need-“

“Ok, tell us everything you know about Sana.” Surprisingly it was Dahyun who agreed to hear Miss Park’s story.

Quite different in what Jihyo had thought they would do, as Dahyun always was the first to interrupt whenever a topic began about Sana. But she was just glad they finally agreed.

Three annoyed and very conflicted girls staring at her, listening to a story they wouldn’t have imagined being true.

Something they would not even wish to their worst enemies.

**______**

_“You damaged yourself.”_

_“I told you not to fall in love.”_

_“Falling in love was the first mistake you did.”_

_“Have you never listened to my warnings, Sana? I told you so many times.”_

_“You did that to yourself. Look at you, in such an awful state only because you didn’t listen to mommy.”_

_“You should have-“_

“Ok can you shut up now?!” A loud and dreadful scream echoed through the city.

A few people turned around, looking at a young girl with fear and pity. They wouldn’t understand what was going through her mind right now, but it must be awful when she yelled at something that wasn’t there. A young girl alone on the street, sitting on the ground and holding her head tightly squeezed against her hands.

That wasn’t something they have seen often, but for the past few weeks it has been nothing but everyday life for Sana. What else should she do?

She never had a home in Korea, she always lived with either Momo, Dahyun or Tzuyu.

Which she didn’t had anymore.

She got her food and water always from either Momo, Dahyun or Tzuyu.

Which she didn’t had anymore.

She never had a job, didn’t need to when either Momo, Dahyun or Tzuyu bought her everything.

Which she didn’t had anymore.

She never needed to worry about anything, a home, water and food, money and most importantly love, was always giving to her. By the three people that she lost.

She lost the game of love.

The thing her mom had always warned her about.

_“Love is a bad thing, it can destroy you.”_

“Ok! For fuck sake shut your damn mouth!” Sana yelled again, chasing the few people that wanted to walk towards her and maybe help, away.

She wasn’t even sure of she just heard those voices now or if someone tried to fuck with her mind and used it for torture. Either way it sounded so real, as if her mother was right inside her mind. Seeing Momo’s crying face everytime she tried to sleep wasn’t really helping in this decision.

But maybe she deserved it. After all what she did. Maybe it was about to happen when she did the first step towards the young Japanese girl, when she stared too long at the most beautiful woman and when she accepted kindness way too quick. Her mother was always right.

“Fuck! Why couldn’t you have explained it better you bitch?!” Sana continued scolding the voice in her head, but after a while it sounded more like she was yelling at herself.

She wasn’t even sure if she was angry at falling in love or actually letting her loved ones go. But Sana had never thought of going back to that academy or to any of their places. Too afraid her other cheek would hurt as much as the right one back then. Or just basically call her a coward, yeah that probably the right decision. As if this day couldn’t get any worse, God had to shit on her, literally.

The rain wasn’t magically arriving, those dark clouds where black and dangerous for a few days now, but Sana being way to much interrupted by her mother’s words didn’t give them any attention. Until now, because in less than a few seconds she was draining wet.

As fast as possible she stood up and looked for a place to get accommodation.

The first thing that jumped into her eye was the ceiling covered outside of a restaurant. But as soon a she sat down on that place someone came out and yelled.

“Get your filthy ass away from my restaurant, you are scaring away my costumers!” There wasn’t much Sana could do against it, that man was like two houses bigger than her, arguing would only hurt her.

The next place she looked for a shelter was a red and purple entrance of whatever building. She quickly ran towards it and hoped that was finally a place she could just avoid the rain with. But maybe God was really testing her now. A very thin dressed woman came outside, looking at Sana for a while. Almost as if she was checking her out. And only then Sana remembered what place this was.

“A bit make-up and a good bath and you would make a lot of money. A young and pretty face like yours would sell pretty well.” She said, licking her lips seductively after Sana stood up again.

However, to the disappointment of that woman, Sana just ran away. It wasn’t the first time in those few weeks one of those workers had asked Sana about it, but even if she would get money, a place to stay and food from that, she wouldn’t do it. Call it the last piece of proudness in her or just the fact that she didn’t want to be like her mom. She wouldn’t sink down like her. She saw how men after men made its way into their home, little Sana wouldn’t have got it, but adult Sana did. And she also understood that this was one of the thinks that fucked with her mom.

She wouldn’t want to be like her.

_“What makes you think you aren’t already like me?”_

“Shut up.” Sana didn’t yell this time, she just lowly wanted to let this voice know she wasn’t appreciating it.

_“But for real? Look at you, you are already a mess. You are like me.”_ No interrupting from Sana this time. She didn’t had anything to say against it. And she wasn’t able to as another voice, this time not from her mind, turned up.

“Need some? It can let you forget a shitty day.” A man next to Sana, in the middle of the street full of rain, handed her a bottle. She didn’t had to think long before getting that this was alcohol.

_“You are like me.”_ Her mother echoed in Sana’s voice, overtaking her common sense that would say no to it. She hated alcohol, she hated what it could turn people into.

_“You are like me.”_

“Come on sweetie. It’s just alcohol it won’t bite. It just helps your mind to forget.”

She hated alcohol….

_“I don’t want to see you ever again!”_

_“You are like me.”_

_“Don’t ever set a foot in my flat!”_

_“You are like me!”_

She hated alcohol…but she hated herself more.

Fuck it.

Sana reached out for the bottle, thanking the man and chucking it down faster than he could say anything. She really fucked up her life.

Sana laid down next a big tree, hoping it would give her at least a bit protection from the rain. Even if it was no use anymore cause her body already felt like she took a swim in the lake. But her mind was wrong, the drops were even bigger under the tree. Instead of walking away and searching for another spot tho, she just stayed. It didn’t matter anyway.

Slowly her eyes began to see the world in a different view, it was dizzy and moving why too much. Almost letting Sana fall over even if she was sitting already. Was this the effect of alcohol? If so she couldn’t understand why her mother used it all the time, it only made her feel ill. Ill with herself. She would do anything now to feel the warmth of a hug. Just a basic hug from Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu.

And in that second the rain suddenly stopped.

Sana looked forward, seeing how the shower still went on in front of her, not stooping any bit. So why was she not feeling any of it anymore? Was alcohol good after all? No it wasn’t the magic of that toxic liquid. It was a person in front of her. A tiny form that barely towered over her, reaching out an umbrella to save her from any more drops. Her heart instantly jumped and only one woman made its way through her head. Dahyun.

“Dahy-“

Just at the moment Sana wanted to finished that name, she stared into two bright and big eyes. Eyes that were so familiar but also so far in her past that she almost forgot how they looked like.

“Jihyo?” Sana’s voice was a few things by now. Low, silent, slurred, lost, broken. But also surprised. She hadn’t seen Jihyo like in years, ok actually a few weeks ago in that school, but this didn’t count.

“Oh, Sana.” Was the first thing Jihyo said. So much heart, warmth and pity in her single two words that Sana couldn’t bare it anymore. She sunk down into Jihyo’s touch, into her familiar embrace and just let go.

She let all her tears and worries go. Crying almost like a little child that lost her candy.

Jihyo didn’t say anything after that. She instantly let go of her umbrella, not caring about the rain but only about catching Sana.

Still the same lost child as before.

**_______**

_“Will you come tomorrow too?” Little Sana asked the sixteen year old woman while holding tight onto her hand._

_Jihyo noticed instantly how Sana’s warm and tiny hand wrapped tightly the more she tried to let go. Big brown and hopeful eyes looking at her. Jihyo sent back a smile to the child, using her other hand to pat her head, slightly ruining Sana’s hair while stroking through it._

_“Yep, and then you have to show me how good you became in counting till ten, ok?” Jihyo answered, awakening something in Sana so that the girl nodded harshly and with excited sparkle in her eyes._

_“I will, I will! You gonna be surprised!” Sana cheered happily and jumped around, finally letting go of Jihyo’s hand so that the teen could walk to the front door._

_Next to the doorframe was a woman already waiting for her. A bottle Vodka in one hand and money in the other. As Jihyo passed she guided the money towards her, but instead of taking it the teen shook her head._

_“No, keep it. Use it for Sana instead, she needs a few books to get better in reading.”_

_“I pay you for teaching her reading, why should she use books then?” The woman hissed slightly, not very pleased with Jihyo’s words but didn’t think twice before storing the money in her bra._

_“Actually Sana said she was hungry a lot today. Maybe buy her a good meal from that.” Jihyo suggested what was probably the wrongest thing she ever said to Sana’s mom._

_“She has enough food, I can take care of my child. So now leave.” Jihyo couldn’t do anything against it, after all she was only a sixteen year old girl._

_Who would believe her if not even the police took action?_

_She reported it many times. Telling them Sana didn’t know how to read or write as an eight year old kid, didn’t go to school, had barely enough food and water and was always isolated by her mom to not go outside that often. But they never did anything. Sana didn’t show bruises or physical pain, for them it wasn’t child abuse. Or they basically didn’t care._

_So Jihyo didn’t want to ruin her only chance to get to the girl by teaching her. Some weird thing Miss Minatozaki was ok with cause it didn’t involve Sana going out or meeting any men._

_However she saw how Sana suffered under that woman, especially when she one day visited her and Sana never looked so lost. Miss Minatozaki was nowhere to be seen, not this day, not the day before and not three weeks after. She was just gone. Leaving young Sana with nothing._

_Maybe now the police had to do something._

_But she never thought that after calling them she wouldn’t see that child again._

_“What do you mean you took her? Where?” Jihyo asked frustrated as she used the same question for the third time now._

_“I am sorry girl, but this is adult stuff. We can only say we took her to an orphaned house.”_

_“What orphan house?”_

_“We can’t tell you, you aren’t one of her relatives.”_ _Ok fuck them, really._

_She might not biological be part of Sana’s family, but she was more a family to her then her actual mom. However Jihyo wasn’t able to do anything._

_She just could hope Sana would finally find her happiness._

_But oh boy was she wrong._

**_________**

She wouldn’t have guessed that Sana would one day smell like alcohol out of her mouth.

How often did little Sana say she hated that bottle, that made her mother always get angry or weird whenever she used it. But here she was, holding Sana in her arms as she cried out loud with the influence of alcohol.

It took more the twenty minutes for Sana to calm her tears.

She really had a lot of them if Jihyo could say so. But finally the young Japanese became silent and looked up at Jihyo’s gaze. Her eyes were red from crying and probably the influence of alcohol, her noise runny and red as well. But what hurt Jihyo the most was Sana’s expression. She looked lost. Her usual brown and cheerful eyes dimmed by darkness and fear.

That wasn’t the Sana she remembered.

That person in front of her only reminded her of one. And that was Miss Minatozaki, Sana’s mother.

“Oh Sana, why did you do that to yourself.” Jihyo asked calmly, her voice sweet as it always was. Sana however only looked up with sadness in her glare.

“What do you think? I have nothing, so I don’t care.” The older girl started to stroke Sana’s hair again, showing her warmth and affection, the things she missed so much those few weeks. Almost instantly Sana slightly closed her eyes, enjoying every bit of physical affection.

“Do you really need alcohol? Do you want to become like her?” Jihyo questioned, caressing the girl without interruption. A small chuckle escaped Sana after those words.

“You sound like her. I hear her all the time.” Finally Jihyo stopped, using her hand to guide Sana’s view towards hers, looking at the young women with so many questions.

“What do you mean you hear her?” Now Sana could see the fear growing in Jihyo’s eyes, even if her view was still dizzy from that poisonous liquid she could tell Jihyo became worried.

“I hear her all the time in my head, telling me things I did wrong and shouldn’t do. But since they left it became more and louder.”

“They?”

“Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu. I fucked up so bad with them…” Sana’s voice turned into a whimper, showing that she was close to tears again.

“S-She always told me not to love…but I can’t stop those feelings with them.” Sana stuttered while looking up at Jihyo with so much pain.

“You really love them, do you?”

“Yes, yes I love them so much, more than my own life…but now they are gone. Only because I am so stupid. I hurt them!” Sana became louder at the end, overthrowing her cries as she wanted to talk clearly without breaking.

“I hurt them. Momo cried because of me…I never wanted to see her cry…and-and Dahyun, she hates me. But I love her so much, everything about her. Tzuyu was so hurt that she didn’t even say anything, but I only want her to be happy and laugh, not to be sad…” The young woman wasn’t able to win the fight over her emotions, as soon as the first name slipped over her lips she started to whimper again.

“Do you really love them all? All three of them?”

“Y-Yes…I know that’s fucked up but I can’t do anything about it. I love them all so much. I never loved someone as much as them. What should I do without them, Jihyo? I don’t know what to do, I can’t live without them. I miss them so much…but now I lost them…”

“I don’t think you have lost them, Sana.” Jihyo suddenly told and catched Sana off guard, she doesn’t want to hear any more lies in her life.

“No, Jihyo, I lost them because I am so freaking stupid and-“

“No you haven’t lost us.”

A new voice made its entrance.

And even with Sana’s alcohol destroyed mind she instantly knew who it was. Tzuyu. Sana tried as quick as she could to sit up, to view where this voice was coming from, only to be shocked by three people.

Not only Tzuyu, which voice she heard was there. No, there was also Momo and Dahyun. Listening to Jihyo’s story of Sana life earlier and now seeing their usual cheerful girlfriend so down and broken. There was nothing for them to doubt all what Jihyo said was true.

“I-I am so sorry, I-“ Sana talked so quick that she chocked on her own voice, not able to talk freely with her slurred words.

“It’s ok Sana.” Dahyun added, looking at the teary woman that sat on the ground, drenched in water and so freaking lost.

“What you did was really awful and stupid. You hurt all of us with that, not only us three but yourself. We can’t say we will ever be like before, we can’t even say if we are able to forgive you fully….but we will try.” Dahyun explained and got a nod from Momo and Tzuyu as agreement to what she said.

Sana wasn’t quite sure if that was just a fever dream like she had so many or if her mind played with her again. But it seemed so real.

“We will try because in the end…we still love you, we always have. Even now.” Momo finished and after that it was too unbearable for the young Japanese to sit still.

She cried again.

This time however she was held not only by the only person she thought of family but also by three women that she loved more than anything.

**_________**

“Come on we have to get up!” Dahyun yelled so loud that not only Sana and Tzuyu heard her but also Momo. And the latter wasn’t very pleased by that sound.

“How the fuck can someone be up so early?!” Momo groaned, trying to hide her head under the pillow but was quickly pulled away by Sana.

“Don’t talk like that in front of Tzuyu!” Sana scolded, not wanting to have those words in front of Tzuyu. The youngest of them however only chuckled at those words trying to save her.

“Oh please, you said worse things to me yesterday.” Tzuyu winked and earned a hit with Momo’s pillow as soon as she said that. Both Momo and Dahyun disgusted by her words and Sana instantly turning red. They agreed on each one of them being together with Sana, but that didn’t mean they needed to hear every single detail. Especially not about their sex life.

“Come on, don’t be so embarrassed, I hear Dahyun every time and I never complained!” Tzuyu pouted.

It was offending to her as they complained only about Tzuyu’s ways but never had a talk about Dahyun or Momo who weren’t really that subtle about their adventure. By now the three girls began a pillow fight with words that can’t be said here or this story will be 18+. And in middle of all this fights was a very, very red Sana that couldn’t do anything then to freeze on spot. She wasn’t prepared for that talk.

“Well at least you are awake now!” Dahyun giggled as she strikes a hit on Momo’s face.

“Seriously, how did you ever live with her when she wakes up that early?” Momo asked, this time looking at Sana only to notice that the woman wasn’t able to answer.

“Ok girls, I think we overdid it. Earth to Sana, we are done!” Finally they stopped and Sana slowly came out of her tense state, almost like an Opossum that tried to survive from its enemy.

“But for real, we should hurry or Jihyo will be outraged. Also we have to drive Sana to Dr. Sunny before.” Tzuyu added, slowly walking to Sana as the last name appeared.

Since their last encounter with her being on the street and hearing Jihyo’s story they figured out something was wrong with Sana. Obviously her child abuse wasn’t passing her so easily, it left marks. Marks that hurt Sana more than anything. Even if those voices became less and less after they made up again, they still were there. Along with a few more issues that clinged onto Sana’s head.

So Miss Park, or Jihyo, invited them to Dr. Sunny. An old friend of hers that was able to take Sana in as her sessions had a seat available. Of course it took a while to convince Sana to take that chance, but in the end her love for Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu won and she tried to get better for them. It would still take a long way for her to truly get better, as only a few weeks passed since that incident, but she was getting there. And with the help of her three loved ones and Jihyo she was sure she will get through it.

Because in the end they all understood it.

Momo was her coldness in winter that let people stick close together, feeling how warm and emotional this season could be.

Tzuyu was her autumn, gorgeous and cheerful, guiding her that even when her days could be feeling like death, they always had something beautiful coming after.

Dahyun was her summer, warm, bright and full of energy, the thing she needed to know she was alive and loved.

All this was only realized as they figured out one thing as well.

Sana was their _spring_.

Giving them life and happiness and something that they all had in common.

_Love_.

_**End.** _

________________________________________

_I hope you liked this story._

_Let me know with a comment, or at Twitter (@vanessa_burni) I love to interact with you all :)_

_Have a nice week! <3 _


End file.
